Something Missing
by craziunderurbed999
Summary: Zuko has something missing from his life. And then Aang comes to visit him. Hinting of AangxZuko or ZukoxAang.


It had been one week since Zuko had been crowned Fire Lord.

He still was overcome by disbelief that it had all happened, that it wasn't just a dream. It was too unreal: his father and sister imprisoned, everybody he loved living in his palace with him, and he had a beautiful kingdom and beautiful people to rule over. It seemed as if the world was his.

Several insomnia-plagued nights were spent with Zuko staring at the ceiling, just thinking, lingering in the darkest part of his mind. His memories. This night was no different as the moonlight flooded in through the window, dimly illuminating his room. He had this huge, king-sized bed all to himself. It was soft and comfy. But yet, these dark violet circles under his eyes kept on getting more and more dark as time went on from lack of sleep. He couldn't bring himself to sleep.

It wasn't that the old times haunted him. As a matter of fact, it was rather the opposite. It ended up being such a happy story in the end. He knew his uncle and his friends and everybody in the end was proud of him for making the right choice. He had candles, and these candles lit up the darkness. They helped him find his way.

The Avatar came to guide him, to help him. Not to demolish him. And for that, he was grateful.

Lying to himself and telling himself this was the last time, Zuko yanked the covers off of himself and walked over to the window. He opened the curtains and looked out at the world below him. It was beautiful. Moonlight glistened and shimmered off of the black water. And it was his.

But yet, Zuko felt there was something missing from this life. He didn't know what it could be. But he felt there was something missing. Zuko felt almost guilty for feeling this way, because he knew it was a sign of selfishness. But yet, he felt something else, and with that, he knew it was natural for him to feel such a way. He knew that the something missing was something everybody needs, but he didn't have.

Somebody knocked on the door.

Zuko turned around and slid the door open a crack to see a pair of familiar eyes looking back at him. Then he opened the door completely to reveal somebody he knew all too well.

There a cute, bubbly little bald kid stood. Well, he would have been cute if only he had been smiling as he usually was. He was Zuko's best friend. For years Zuko had cursed his name, no, not even his name. He only referred to this boy as 'The Avatar'. Calling him by his name came only later, and by calling him such, Zuko felt such joy.

'Aang?'

'Hi, Zuko,' the boy managed only a small smile, but it was evident to Zuko that there was something wrong. _Very _wrong.

'Um...hey.'

'Sorry to wake you up,' Aang said apologetically, and he looks at the (technically) older boy. There were dark circles under his eyes. In a way, Zuko finds relief in knowing that he isn't the only one with sleeping problems.

'I wasn't sleeping.' He decided to omit the fact that he's only slept three hours within the past three days.

'Oh.' Aang looks at the floor stupidly.

'Well, why are you here?'

'Uh...' Aang looks back up at Zuko once again. 'I just wanted to talk...about an issue.' The thought of it made Zuko feel a little nervous. He was being asked to give advice, and _that_...well, just wasn't his strongest point. Uncle Iroh would be the best person to ask for that. Not his nephew. Zuko vaguely remembers trying to give Sokka advice while in the prison, trying to impersonate Uncle Iroh...

...Epic fail.

But Zuko just nods and says, 'Sure.'

He lets Aang in to the dark room, letting the door slam behind them. They make their way to the gold pair of chairs and table that Zuko had in his room; ordinarily used for interviews and important political discussions. But he supposed it would be okay for a little friend-to-friend talk.

'Well, what is it?'

'Um...' Aang fumbled with his words before using the Airbender method of 'breathing in through the nose, out through the mouth'. With this tactic and a pair of closed eyes, he starts up again, ready to speak. 'Zuko, do you know anything about girls?'

_Awkward..._

'Yeah, I know a little.'

'Do you know the proper way for me to ask Katara out?'

Zuko thinks about what he should say to Aang. 'Just go and ask her, straight up. I'm sure she'll appreciate that.' He didn't know why it just felt so damn awkward to have this discussion with Aang. It was always a belief of his that Dads were supposed to do this with their sons. Not having guys do this with their friends. But then again, Aang's father had been dead for a really, really long time... But that still didn't explain why Zuko just felt so uncomfortable. It wasn't the kind of uncomfortable most guys had with 'the birds and the bees' talk. It just felt...out of place.

'But how do I know I'm saying the right thing?' Aang asks, his eyes full of nervousness.

'You'll just know.'

Aang looked at Zuko for a minute and Zuko looked at Aang. Finally, Zuko felt the need to break the silence. 'You know, if you're really that uncertain, I can tutor you tommorrow.'

'That'd be nice.' And there came that cute, smiling face.

'Now get to sleep,' Zuko shooed Aang. 'I can't sleep good myself.'

'Oh, you can't?' Aang says, concerned. 'Just wait here for a minute while I go and fetch something from my room.'

So Zuko did, and Aang returned with a glass filled with a purple liquid that Zuko didn't recognize. Aang laid the glass on to the table. Oh, it smelt foul. Zuko crinkled his nose in disgust.

Seeming to take no notice in Zuko's grossed-out-ness and he chirped, 'It's an Airbender cure for insomnia. Drink this glass and then go in to bed.'

So without complaint or protest, the Fire Lord drank, the purple liquid slipping down his throat without any taste at all. Finally, a glass landed on the table with a clonk, and giving Aang a thank-you nod, Zuko dragged himself off to bed. He threw himself on to the bed, his head hitting the pillow. As soon as his head did hit the pillow, his eyes began to close.

He realized something, and before falling in to a deep slumber he mumbled that something.

'Aang...I think you're my something missing.'

**Ta-da! I know I have more important things to do, but...well, here this is. Favorite and review :) Thank you.**


End file.
